The Date Crasher
by alyssialui
Summary: Draco has finally gotten Hermione to agree to go on a date with him, but someone comes to crash the evening. Dramione. AU. Some Ron-bashing.


_A/N: Draco and Hermione have a very eventful first date. Dramione. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for: __**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition**: A fic about a first date_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Draco paced nervously in his bedroom while checking his watch ever so often. He had told her he would meet her at the restaurant at 7:00 and it was currently... 6:55:43. He didn't want to be too early but he also didn't want to be late. He wanted to make a good impression and he knew she was a stickler for punctuality.

He looked into the mirror and wondered if he was under-dressed. He was wearing a long-sleeved green button up shirt, sharp black slacks and black wizarding robes on top. Maybe I should throw in a top hat... No, she's not that kind of girl. She doesn't like flashy.

At 6:57:13, he couldn't take it anymore and apparated to the restaurant without the hat to wait for her there. He opened his eyes as he stood on the terrace of the wizarding restaurant. He saw other wizards and witches attempting to dress as classy as he did, but they just couldn't compare. She wouldn't want you to be so stuck up too, but where is she?

His eyes scanned the crowd before he noticed her standing off to the side. Her normally curly hair had been straightened into slight waves and fell down to her waist. She was wearing a shimmering, silver dress which fell to past her knees. She was a sight to behold as her silver dusted eyes looked for him as well.

He walked smoothly through the crowd to stand before extending a single red rose, "For you, miss." She blushed prettily before accepting the rose and his offered arm. After being seated, they perused the menu and the wine list and made their orders.

They lapsed into an almost uncomfortable silence which Draco broke by saying, "You look pretty tonight, not that you don't always look pretty, I mean normally you look bloody fantastic, not that you're not fantastic tonight either, I..."

She giggled and said, "Thank a breath, Malfoy, I mean Draco. Thank you for the compliment. You clean up pretty good too."

He smirked, his nerves calming down and said, "Well I do try."

Their wines came first and they sipped as they talked about every topic they could think of: one of the managers at Malfoy Industries that Draco was thinking to fire, a new finding in Hermione's research, the antics of Harmione, Hermione's cat.

"I still can't believe you named your cat-" Draco said jokingly but was interrupted by Hermione's embarrassed eep. She began shielding her face with her hands, no longer paying attention to him but something over his shoulder.

He turned in his seat to look but she quickly grabbed him arm and pulled him back to her, "No, don't look now. He'll see us."

"What are you-" Draco started but then Hermione said loudly, "Ron!"

Draco looked to his right to the see the Weasel walking up to him and Hermione with a blonde woman in hand. He quirked an eyebrow at the incoming pair and then turned back to Hermione who had the fakest smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Mione. Fancy seeing you here," the Weasel said with a wide grin on his face. His eyes moved between Hermione's and Draco's face, then his grin got wider as if he knew something they didn't.

"Yes, fancy seeing me," Hermione said, still trying to keep up appearances.

"Did you need something, Weasley?" Draco drawled. It was obvious that Weasley came here to cause trouble and ruin his first date with Hermione who finally agreed after months of harassing, flirting and teasing.

"Can't someone talk to their ex-girlfriend when they see them?" Ron asked innocently. The blonde girl finally caught up to the group and she too grinned at the scene before her. Weasley continued, "You don't mind if we join you, do you?"

Hermione looked as if she were going to burst a blood vessel. "Ron, I'm sure you'd much rather like to have dinner alone with Lavender," Hermione said, forcing the girl's name out of her throat like a hairball.

"Nonsense, it's much more fun to dine with friends. And I'm sure if Malfoy is half the man he's pretending to be, he won't have a problem," Weasley said with that same shit-eating grin before pulling two chairs from nearby tables and adding them to our table.

Hermione looked sadly at Draco as they sat and mouthed an apology but he held out a subtle hand. He could get through this night with Weasley and his date without letting it get to him.

But Weasley wasted no time. "So Hermione," he said nonchalantly while pouring a glass of his own from the bottle on the table, "have you told Malfoy yet about your awful habit leaving clumps of hair in the bathtub?"

Hermione looked mortified while the blonde girl laughed openly at her. Draco couldn't believe what Weasley was doing to the girl he called his friend and at one time his girlfriend.

"It's a nasty thing really, but at least he doesn't know about all the dirty knickers you leave about your bedroom. She hasn't told you about that, has she Malfoy?" Ron continued jovially, not looking at Draco but smiling at Hermione's beet-red face.

Draco was fuming now. He stood suddenly from the table, the empty plates clattering as he knocked into it slightly. "No she hasn't had the chance to say anything, Weasley, but I wish she would have told me about the mangy ginger dog she used to have and the blonde gumball he's been chewing."

Hermione's jaw dropped and a scowl came on Weasley and Blondie's face. Weasley growled, "Watch it, Malfoy. Wouldn't want people getting the wrong impression. This is a pretty ritzy place."

The other diners were indeed staring at the loud group but Draco found that he did not care. "Which is why I should probably complain about them letting riff raff in here," Draco smirked, feeling empowered by the small reluctant smile from Hermione at his comeback.

"You're actually sticking up for this nerdy, nagging bi-" Ron started.

"Don't you finish that-" Draco interjected.

"slag," Ron ended with a smirk.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco flew across the table and tackled Ron to the floor. He sat heavily on Weasley's stomach as he punched the man's face. Their dates came around them shrieking, Blondie screaming at Weasley to man up and stop being a pussy about it. Draco grinned and got in another hit before they were forcibly pulled apart.

The two men floated in the air as the restaurant manager came over, his wand trained on them, "I would like you all to leave for me, please." He levitated them towards the exit amongst the sea of curious eyes, the two girls trailing behind them, Blondie glaring at the embarrassed Hermione.

"Goodnight," the manager said as he set them on their feet outside and slammed the door behind them.

"Malfoy! What the fuck was that?" Weasley screamed.

Draco turned to Weasley, "Just shut up, Weasley. You don't want me to finish what just happened there, because you know I'll bloody kick your ass."

Weasley looked as if he was going to rush Draco, but Blondie clutched his arm. "Let's just get out of here, Won-Won." With one more glare, they departed.

Draco turned back to Hermione and he held her hands, "I'm sorry I got us kicked out, Hermione. I ruined our first date."

She smiled and then tipped on her toes to kiss his cheek, "I don't mind. It's not really your fault but thank you for sticking up for me back there."

He smiled back and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Within minutes, they were sitting in a booth at a muggle restaurant, Hermione called it a diner, Draco in his green button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his expensive dress robes thrown carelessly over the back of his chair, and her in her shimmering silver dress, each with a burger in their hands.

Taking a sip from the bubbly drink she ordered for the both of them, Draco said, "So about those dirty knickers..."

She blushed before kicking him under the table and then they laughed together. Draco would never have thought his night would have turned out like this. This was one of his most interesting first dates ever, and he definitely wanted to go on another date with this girl.


End file.
